


05. Glass

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Khiphop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: "You have to explain to him that you don't want to see him any more. If you don't, he'll think there's a chance you're still interested in him. He'll keep pushing and pushing until you end up destroying any friendship that you might've been able to salvage." Myungsu hopes he can disguise the way the memories eat at him, but he doesn't think he's entirely successful and when Yoongi replies, Myungsu knows he wasn't at all.





	05. Glass

Myungsu doesn't know who Yoongi is when he's pushed through the glass window. One minute Myungsu is sitting in a cafe, reading and drinking coffee, the next there's a loud crash, a shower of broken glass, and someone around Myungsu's age sprawled on the floor. Myungsu picks himself up and looks around. Everyone in the cafe has backed up and formed a loose half-circle around them. Myungsu asks if someone's called the police, but no one answers. He looks back at the man, he doesn't yet know his name is Yoongi, laying on the floor. 

It's then that Myungsu notices the blood, how the man is cradling his arm. Myungsu grabs some napkins, not nearly enough, and rushes to him. He can't figure out where the blood is coming from, not exactly, but he presses his hands against the general area. He yells again for someone to call the police and then he hears someone behind him say they're on their way. It's then that he looks up and out the window. 

A small crowd of onlookers has gathered, but no one seems in a hurry to help. Myungsu bounces between livid and worried as his attention returns again and again to the blood, the man who is obviously in pain. Myungsu tries talking to him, but the man isn't speaking. He looks like he's in shock and he probably is. Myungsu has no experience with injuries, except what he's seen on TV. He's just an office working, having coffee after work. 

Eventually, after what feels like years, the police and ambulance show up. Myungsu grabs his book, glaring at everyone who didn't even try to help as the police escort him outside. He doesn't see the man again, not until later that night when the police drop him off at the hospital. Instead, they quiz him about what he saw (nothing) and how he's connected to the victim (he's not) and if he has any useful information (he doesn't). 

They let him go after two useless hours of interrogation. A couple of beat cops take him to the hospital, explain to the nurses who he is and he's allowed to visit the man. It's then that he learns his name is Min Yoongi. The name means nothing to him, why should it? But he's concerned because he was there, because he tried to help. 

He stands outside Min Yoongi's room, a doctor explaining to him that if it wasn't for his quick action, Yoongi would not have survived. The nurse looks grave as well and it's then that Myungsu learns how deep the cut was along Yoongi's arm. Myungsu stands in the doorway, looking into the room. He sees several people, a couple who must be Yoongi's parents, and two other young men. They look up when he knocks on the door. 

"You must be the man who helped our son." The woman says. 

Myungsu nods. 

The man, Yoongi's father Myungsu guesses, walks over to him and pats his shoulder. "Thank you, son." 

The woman, Yoongi's mother Myungsu had rightly guessed, gives him a quick hug and exits next. The two other men look at Myungsu but say nothing. Myungsu watches them go and then turns to look at Yoongi. 

He looks smaller, somehow, than he did in the cafe. His arm is bandaged and there's an IV drip of some kind, along with lots of sensors. Yoongi is awake and watching him. For a long moment, maybe a minute or two, they say nothing. 

"I'm Kim Myungsu." Myungsu finally says. 

Yoongi nods and gestures toward one of the now empty chairs. Myungsu crosses over and sits down, awkwardly. The silence grows between them and Myungsu isn't sure what he's supposed to say and it looks like Yoongi isn't, either. 

Finally, Myungsu breaks the silence. "Your parents seem like nice people." 

Yoongi smiles a faint, tired smile. "They are." He replies, then pauses. "Thank you." 

Myungsu shrugs, nodding a little. His reply comes out awkward, but he means it. "You're welcome. I did what any ... I mean, I did what I could." 

Yoongi smiles again, a softer smile. "I appreciate it." The words sound clearer now, sincere and Myungsu feels something release inside of him. 

"You'll be okay?" Myungsu asks. 

Yoongi nods. "I'll have a scar, but ..." He trails off for a moment, but then continues. "I'm sorry." 

Myungsu looks at him, surprised. "What?" 

"You weren't doing anything and I ... I literally crashed through a window and ruined your evening." Yoongi looks worried now, exhausted all of a sudden. 

Myungsu shakes his head, "No, no. I mean, yeah, you did crash, but you have no reason to be sorry. Unless, I don't know, you did it on purpose?" He pauses. "You didn't throw yourself through the window just so we'd meet, did you?" As soon as the words leave his mouth he wonders if he's made a mistake. He meant it to be funny, but they're here in the hospital and Yoongi almost died and ... 

His thoughts are interrupted by Yoongi's quiet laughter. "I might be single, but I'm not desperate enough to throw myself through a window at the first hot man I see." 

The smile that came with the laughter seems to drop off of Yoongi's face at the comment. Myungsu wonders if Yoongi didn't mean to call him hot, or if he meant to but didn't want to say it. Myungsu decides to just go with it, see where it leads. If only because he wants to wipe the pain off Yoongi's face, at least the emotional kind. 

"I had an ex who broke into my flat." Myungsu says. "He wanted to surprise me, but instead he got arrested because my landlord thought he was a burglar." 

Myungsu watches Yoongi process the sentence, watches realization sink and then, much to Myungsu's surprise, relax. Not a lot, just enough for Myungsu know that he made the right choice. 

"Is that why he's your ex?" Yoongi asks, sleepily. 

Myungsu shakes his head. "Well, not the only reason." It's not really the time to talk about the whole cheating on him thing, but that started not long after the break-in, and in Myungsu's head, they're connected even if they're not technically related to each other. 

"My ex didn't push me through the window." Yoongi says, quietly. "But he was there." 

Myungsu bites his bottom lip, but he thinks that Yoongi would like him to ask the question, so he does. "He didn't help ... is that why he's your ex?" 

Yoongi shakes his head. "We broke up a month ago." He pauses and stares up at the ceiling. "But I promised to go to his show and ..." Yoongi looks down at his arm and then at Myungsu. "It was his new boyfriend." 

Myungsu feels his eyebrows rise in shock, he can't help himself. "Did you tell that to the police?" 

Yoongi nods. "The ... one of the guys who was here, the one with the glasses, that's my ex. He ... he wanted to apologize for what happened." 

Myungsu has a million questions, but none of them are the right ones or appropriate for him to ask and so he says nothing. Yoongi continues, though, not seeming to mind. 

"It wasn't on purpose and I told the police and I told Namjoon. I don't ... we broke up because our careers were going different ways and he moved on quicker than I did. But his new boyfriend, he ... Anyway, I don't want to press charges, but I don't want to see him anymore." Yoongi, Myungsu realizes, looks like he's going to cry. 

Myungsu, though he knows better than to do this, reaches out and squeezes Yoongi's hand. They sit that way for a few more minutes before Yoongi pulls himself together. 

"He came with another friend of ours, but I ... I don't want to see any of them." He looks at Myungsu and then at their hands. 

Myungsu gently pulls his hand away, though he doesn't want to. The silence has gone awkward again and Myungsu swallows, then starts to stand. 

"Will you come see me tomorrow?" Yoongi asks. 

"They're keeping you here?" Myungsu replies. 

Yoongi nods. "I lost a lot of blood and they need to make sure the stitches hold or something. I'm not sure."

Myungsu is standing now, watching Yoongi. "I'll come by after work." He promises. 

They look at each other some more, the awkwardness there but more comfortable now. It's late and Myungsu doesn't really want to leave, but he needs to. Yoongi gives him a sad smile and then closes his eyes, which is all the permission Myungsu needs. He walks toward the door, opening it quietly. 

Out in the hallway he sees Yoongi's parents, talking to a doctor, and then the man Myungsu called Namjoon and their friends. The two men approach Myungsu. 

"Are you finished?" Namjoon asks. 

His voice is pleasantly deep and he is nice to look at. Myungsu wonders what kind of man he'd date that would push an ex through a window. 

"He's sleeping." Myungsu says, a little too curtly, but he can't help it. He thinks it's rude of him to just assume Yoongi is right, but a part of him already resents this Namjoon for not rushing to Yoongi and helping him. 

"Ah." Namjoon says, looking crestfallen. 

Perhaps, Myungsu muses, he was too harsh, but he doesn't give a fuck. Not after seeing all that blood. He looks down at his jeans, there's still blood on them, though his jeans are black so it's hard to see. On the inside of his coat and shirt, too, but not where someone would notice. 

Myungsu waves to Yoongi's parents before leaving Namjoon and the other man watching his back. 

He sleeps hard, in spite of all the thoughts whirling around in his head. Myungsu wakes up only once, after a nightmare that leaves him gasping for air, his heart beating erratically, but no memories of what scared him so much. He uses the bathroom and crawls back into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. When he wakes up, he is greeted by a sense of foreboding that has no rhyme or reason, not until he is halfway through his shower. 

Then he remembers the glass shattering on him, the man -- Yoongi -- sprawled out on the ground. He leans against the wall, the memories returning will full force. He sees the blood, on the ground, his hands, on his clothes. He finishes his shower and sees that he had the foresight, the previous night, to ball his clothing up and throw them out. They sit in his trash, replaceable. He eats breakfast and only then remembers his shoes. They sit by the door, where he left them. They, too, are covered in dried blood. He hadn't noticed it last night. 

He slips on another, older, pair of sneakers. He'll have to replace the bloodied ones. He leaves them there, for now, he'll throw them out later. Instead, he grabs another jacket, of those he has many, and pulls it on. He hadn't taken his bag to work, having planned to go to the cafe and only taken his book. His book, which he cannot remember when he saw it last. The police station? No, he had it when he left. The hospital, then. 

He remembers, too, the promise he made Yoongi. He now has two reasons to return to the hospital, his book and to visit Yoongi. Though why Yoongi would want to see him again eludes Myungsu. He doesn't know if it made sense last night, but it doesn't now. Myungsu shoulders his messenger bag and goes to work. He sits at his computer, reading through documents and forces his mind not to wander. In the end it's too much and he searches for news articles about the accident. He finds a couple, along with some sns posts. 

No names are mentioned, not his, not Yoongi's and not whoever it was that pushed Yoongi. He does remember that it was Namjoon's boyfriend, but there is no information about that, either. Myungsu tries a few searches for Namjoon's name and Namjoon's in conjunction with Yoongi, but nothing comes up. He even searches Min Yoongi, but nothing comes up for that, too. When he searches his own name, the search wants to know if he means Park Myungsu, the comedian everyone loves to remind him shares his name. Myungsu closes out of the tab and goes back to work.

At five, when he's done for the day, Myungsu debates whether he should eat first or just go to the hospital. They hadn't set a time and Myungsu isn't really sure if he'd be allowed to visit after hours. He opts to eat quickly, grabbing something at a convenience store and eating on his way to the metro. On the train, he begins to question if this is actually a good idea. Maybe he shouldn't go, maybe Yoongi hadn't really meant it. 

It's too late now, he thinks with a sigh. The train pulls into the stop Myungsu needs and he gets off with the rest of the crowd. A block away is the hospital and so he forces onward, making himself go even though he's still questioning if it was the right choice. The waiting room is much more crowded than the previous night, but when he asks if he can see Min Yoongi, the nurse asks him if he's Kim Myungsu. When he nods, she gestures for him to follow her. 

He trails after her, expecting to go back to the same room Yoongi was in before, but they don't. Instead, she leads him to an elevator and they take it to the floor above. She leaves him with another nurse, who takes him down the hall. 

"He's been waiting for you." The nurse says with a kind smile. 

Confused, Myungsu watches her leave. As he looks down the hall, he sees that the benches are empty. He turns back to the door. He raps on it with his knuckles, then pushes it open without waiting for a reply. Yoongi is looking at the door as it opens and his face breaks into a grin when he sees Myungsu. He looks like a different person today, until the grin slides off his face and Myungsu realize it hadn't even reached his eyes. 

"You came." Yoongi says, pointing toward the chair. 

Myungsu lets the door shut and crosses to the chair. As he sits, Yoongi reaches to the nightstand, which Myungsu now notices has his book. 

"You left this last night." He holds it out. 

Myungsu takes it and sets it on his lap. "I didn't even remember it until this morning." He confesses. 

Yoongi nods and they lapse into silence. It's only after a minute or two passes that Myungsu realizes he's meant to be asking questions now. 

"Are you feeling better?" 

Yoongi has slid back down, his head turned toward Myungsu. He looks exhausted, Myungsu thinks, and extremely sad. 

"Yes?" It's a question, not a statement and Myungsu finds he aches for Yoongi. "The doctors said I'll be released tomorrow." Myungsu watches as Yoongi absently touches the bandages on his arm with two fingers before speaking again. "Everything looks good." 

"That's good." Myungsu says, though he's unsure that's the right thing to say. 

"I guess." Yoongi sounds sullen and Myungsu makes a decision without really thinking about it. 

"Are _you_ okay?" He asks, unable to find a better way of phrasing it and hoping that Yoongi understands. 

Yoongi's gaze, which had drifted to the ceiling, abruptly returns to Myungsu. "I don't know." His voice is quiet and the honesty in it breaks Myungsu because he understands, if only a little. He opens his mouth to respond, but Yoongis speaking again. "Namjoon, he feels so guilty and he won't stop trying to visit me. He ... I don't know. I don't want to see him. I don't ... I just want to move on." 

Myungsu, though he knows he shouldn't, reaches out and gently touches Yoongi's wrist. They barely know each other, but it feels like the right thing to do and when Yoongi moves his hand slightly, to make it easier for Myungsu to stroke his finger along his wrist, Myungsu no longer feels like he shouldn't have done it. In fact, he thinks coming back to see Yoongi was the exact right thing to do. 

They sit that way for a long time, long enough that the nurse comes in to remove the food and another to check Yoongi's bandages. They pull apart and Myungsu watches the nurses flutter around him before leaving again. 

"Did you tell him?" Myungsu finally asks. 

Yoongi shakes his head. "I didn't want to hurt his feelings." 

Myungsu nods, he understands, he understands all too well. He leans back in the chair. "You have to tell him." 

Yoongi glances at him. "What?"

"You have to explain to him that you don't want to see him any more. If you don't, he'll think there's a chance you're still interested in him. He'll keep pushing and pushing until you end up destroying any friendship that you might've been able to salvage." Myungsu hopes he can disguise the way the memories eat at him, but he doesn't think he's entirely successful and when Yoongi replies, Myungsu knows he wasn't at all. 

"You're speaking from experience." 

Myungsu nods, looking at the book in his hands and then up again. "Don't be like me." 

They both go quiet again and the only sound is the soft beeping of a machine. Eventually, though, Yoongi speaks again. 

"Thank you." 

Myungsu nods, he doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything. After a while he knows he needs to leave. He scoots his chair back. 

"I ..." Yoongi stars and Myungsu looks over at him. "Maybe I'll see you around." He mumbles the words, as if he's unsure about them. 

Myungsu offers up a smile. "Sure." He says and then he is escaping out the door before the awkwardness returns, before he thinks things he will regret, before he starts to care too much. 

The metro is full when he boards it back home. He's shoved his book into his messenger bag, holding the bag to his chest as the crowds press in. At his stop, he detours toward a cafe, ordering a cup of coffee before returning to his flat. Inside, he realizes he hadn't gotten a new pair of shoes. Tomorrow, he promises himself. He takes the ruined one down to the trash bin in the back of his building, tossing them inside. 

Back in his flat, he curls on the couch with his coffee and the book. It no longer interests him, but he wants to try to finish it before he has to return it to the library. He opens it and a piece of paper flutters to the floor. He uncurls his legs and picks it up from where it fell under the coffee table. He unfolds it and as he reads it, the book on his lap slides to the ground. 

_Myungsu, I am bad at this, but I wanted to thank you for everything. For visiting me, for saving my life, for caring enough to step in when no one else did. I'm sorry for being a burden on you and I hope you'll be able to forget what happened and move on. I hope I will be able to do the same. Good luck with whatever your life brings. Yoongi_

And then, right after his name is a post-script, his phone number. Myungsu grab his phone from next to his coffee and thumb it open. He doesn't stop to think why this might be a bad idea, instead he just adds Yoongi as a contact. And then, because he's a fool, he texts him. 

_I got your note._

Short and to the point. He throws his phone down on the couch and stares at it. He looks at the book, where it's fallen onto the floor. He looks at the note, on the table and his coffee, next to it. He picks up his coffee and the remote for the TV and decides he'll never be able to focus on reading. He turns on the news and pretends not to listen for his phone. 

The ding of a text message seems to rip through the commercial on the TV. Myungsu reaches blindly for his phone, grabbing at it and thumbing it open. 

_I'm glad._

Two words. Myungsu hadn't known he wanted more until the text came. He types up five different replies before finally settling on one. 

_It was really nice. I will try to be the best office worker I can be._

Yoongi's reply is immediate. The laughing emoji makes Myungsu smile, but the words give him pause. 

_I am going home tomorrow, to my flat. Do you want to come over?_

Myungsu thinks it is forward of Yoongi, it is too soon. Until he realizes that it probably doesn't mean anything, that it's a courtesy. That it's just dinner. Or something. He doesn't know he's going to agree to it until he's sending the text. 

_I can pick up something. Just let me know your address._

And then he has plans, all of a sudden. He is unsure how this happened and he decides he can't think to hard about this. It means nothing, it is nothing. He is just being a nice person, which his mum always said he was. 

After work, he takes dinner to Yoongi. And then he does the same the next night. They sit in Yoong's flat, watching TV and talking. Myungsu helps Yoongi changes the bandages on his arm, he sees the stitches, the long lines of cuts that the glass made as he crashed through it. 

Two nights become four nights and four turns into six and six becomes a week and then two weeks. Myungsu learns that Yoongi is a rapper, that he writes music for a living, for himself and for others. That he was part of a crew, though he is no longer part of that crew. Myungsu doesn't have to ask to know that it involved Namjoon. He isn't sure how he knows, but he does. He tells Yoongi about his own job, about his parents. In turn, Yoongi tells Myungsu more about himself. 

Two weeks become a month and a month becomes two months and somehow along the way Myungsu and Yoongi have become friends. Myungsu wonders if he should be bothered by this and if he shouldn't why isn't he? He has no one to ask, or at least no one he really wants to ask. And so he decides that it's okay. That he is allowed to make his own friends, and however it happens is his business. 

Two months becomes three months and along the way he accompanies Yoongi to the doctor for checkups. During the fourth month, they go together to the doctor for the stitches to finally be removed. The lines along Yoongi's arm are a visible reminder of what happened and Myungsu knows Yoongi well enough now to see how looking at them bothers him. He doesn't bring it up, but he wishes there was something he could do. He feels like an inadequate friend, though he knows he isn't. 

After the stitches are removed, Myungsu invites Yoongi back to his own flat. they have only spent a handful of days there, mostly because Yoongi works from home and his flat is on the way home for Myungsu. But they are closer to Myungsu's flat now and so that's where they go. Myungsu orders food and they sit in front of the TV. 

It's almost five months since Yoongi crashed into Myungsu's life and they've gone from total strangers to close friends. Myungsu ignores the attraction he feels, letting himself enjoy his friend's company. It's easier, better this way, especially since while he knows Yoongi likes men, he is unsure whether he might be one of them. And besides, he reasons with himself, they didn't meet in the best circumstances to start dating. 

The drama they've been watching together ends and Myungsu turns off the TV. He's about to suggest maybe they go get coffee when Yoongi's phone chirps at him. Myungsu watches as Yoongi picks up his phone and reads the message before letting his phone drop from his hand. Myungsu watches, too, as Yoongi's fingers drift toward the now healed scars on his arm. Myungsu reaches down and picks up the phone. He looks down and sees Namjoon's name. He sees there's a string of unanswered messages from Namjoon. He looks at Myungsu. 

"I thought," Yoongi says quietly, "that if I ignore him, he'd go away." 

"But he hasn't." Myungsu replies, handing the phone back to Yoongi. 

Yoongi shakes his head. "No."

"Did you tell him?" Myungsu asks. 

Yoongi nods. "He came by the hospital, not long after you left, and he said he wanted us to get back together and I said I didn't want to and that I didn't want to see him again." 

"Have you seen him?" Myungsu asks. 

Yoongi shakes his head. "No. Just ..." He holds up his phone, "just this." 

Myungsu reaches out and takes the phone out of Yoongi's hand and sets it on the table next to his own phone. Yoongi watches him and Myungsu looks back over. Yoongi's hand, now free, again drifts toward the scars on his arm. Myungsu reaches out, gently curling his fingers around Yoongi's wrist. He watches Yoongi look down, look at their hands. He sees Yoongi look up and then over at him. See his gaze move from Myungsu's eyes to his mouth and then back again. 

It is then that Myungsu thinks maybe he's read Yoongi wrong, that maybe Yoongi's read him wrong, too. Myungsu drops Yoongi's hand and shifts closer, decreasing the distance between them to almost nothing. He reaches out again, running the pads of his fingers along the scars. His gaze never wavers from Yoongi's, holding it as if he was holding Yoongi himself. 

Myungsu doesn't know when he decided he wanted to kiss Yoongi, he'd probably made the decision without even thinking about it. By the time he catches up to what his body is doing, Yoong is kissing him back. The scars are forgotten as Yoongi crawls onto Myungsu, as they kiss harder, as though they'd both been waiting for this moment. Later, Myungsu will reason that they both had. They were also waiting for the right moment, without even realizing it. 

When Myungsu sees Namjoon again, for only the second time, he is at one of Yoongi's shows. He's backstage with his boyfriend, for that's what they are to each other. It's almost a year later and Yoongi's still not comfortable enough in shirtsleeves around anyone else to not wear something over his t-shirt. Myungsu, not knowing he and Yoongi are being watched, reaches out and pulls Yoongi's hand away from the scars that he touches when he's nervous or upset. Yoongi's hand curls around Myungsu's and they share a moment, before Yoongi goes off in search of a new microphone. 

Myungsu watches him go and then turns back to look for his phone. He spots it, on the table, buried under Yoongi's jacket. He retrieves it and when he looks up, that's when he sees Namjoon, watching him. There's no one else in the room but the two of them. Namjoon crosses over to him, looking ... Myungsu doesn't know how he looks. 

"I know you." Namjoon says, though Myungsu is pretty sure that Namjoon doesn't remember how. 

Myungsu shrugs, unwilling to help Namjoon figure it out. He doesn't think that Namjoon is a particularly bad guy, just misguided. 

"How do I know you?" Namjoon asks, arms crossed now and with a confused look on his face. 

Myungsu doesn't answer, but he doesn't have to. The door opens and Yoongi walks in. Namjoon turns at the noise and look straight at Yoongi. Myungsu can see from Yoongi's stance that he is tense, but all right, so Myungsu opts to stay where he is. 

"Namjoon." Yoongi's voice is even and neutral, though Myungsu knows he must be feeling anything but that. 

"I was just asking your friend how I knew him." Namjoon sound pleasant, as if he has no idea what he's asking and Myungsu guesses that he doesn't. 

Yoongi schools his expression as he crosses to Myungsu. He hands him the mic, which Myungsu takes. "He saved my life." Four words and Myungsu reaches out, fingers against Yoongi's lower back, steadying him. 

"Now you're dating him?" Namjoon asks and it is clear that he's shocked. 

Yoongi shrugs and Myungsu rubs tiny circles against Yoongi's back, through the soft fabric of his shirt. "Yes."

Namjoon stares at him and then at Myungsu before turning back to Yoongi again. They are met with silence and Yoongi finally turns away. He is facing Myungsu now, which means Myungsu can see the anxiety and tension Yoongi had been hiding. Myungsu reaches out, curling his fingers in Yoongi's belt. As he does this, he can see Yoongi figure out what will happen next, he can see the smile on Yoongi's face as he steps in. And then they are kissing, not rough or deep, just enough for Myungsu to push the tension away, to distract both himself and Yoongi. And when they pull apart, they are alone. 

"It's time." Yoongi says, voice half-whispered. 

Myungsu grins and kisses him sweetly one more time. "I'll find you after the show." 

Yoongi nods and touches his fingers to Myungsu's face before stepping away. They have done this routine a hundred times before and they will do it a hundred more. Myungsu follows Yoongi out of the dressing room. He will join the crowd while Yoongi will go rap and afterward, they'll join Yoongi's new crew for dinner and Myungsu will remain grateful for all the choices he's made that got him to this point and all the ones that Yoongi made to get them together.


End file.
